


Starmaker

by ShadowsDelight



Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog
Genre: Death, Family Loss, Gen, Grief, new life, visual poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDelight/pseuds/ShadowsDelight
Summary: As she flew to her destination (In the Afterlife), all that the female Space Squid thought about was how she lost her mate, whom she knew she would again, came to Earth and landed in a barren land next to a farmhouse and met the two unlikely people who help her escape the scientist's grasp and she her children hatch before she died. This is her story in a Visual poem.
Kudos: 3





	Starmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle.

Salt tears scatter like stars across the black sky

And sadness dwells in one heart like a comet without a blazing tail.

A black void that surrounds both the heart and the person traveling

down to a sphere of many colors for safety and protection.

An unearthly blue glow that breaks the grey soft matter apart

as the branches of the stars reaches down to land on the brown earth.

Tears are still unseen yet the heart breaks the countless strands of seams

New stars are clutched tightly to the chest and are given to the care of

two unlikely beings.

One purple and one green - like the stars they each glow with a bright light inside.

Eruption is soon caused by greedy hands and soon the world of peace is broken by volcanic

creatures.

Time is slowly withering away and so is the bright star, who is desperately holding on to life.

Bursting like newly formed comets, the little stars come out and begin their flight to the black void above while the purple and green stars and the volcanic creatures watch in utter amazement.

One fleeting tendril reaches out to touch the brown earth one last time before heaving one last

unearthly sigh and becoming one with the colorful sphere.

As a garden takes place so does the new stars in the black void of space.


End file.
